Deception: A Troyella Story
by volleygirl95
Summary: Sharpay is jealous of troy and gabi's relationship and hatches a plan to break them up but herplan to win Troy over may be more than she bargained for. R&R PLZ!B-


apter One

Sharpay watched as Gabriella and Troy made out on the opposite side of the courtyard as her. She stared at Troy wishing that it was her and not  
Gabriella kissing him. After all she was the cheer captain and he was the captain of the basketball team, every one in the school new that they were supposed  
supposed to go out. He was so hot with that gorgeous brown hair that she could run her hands threw, if they went out, and those mesmerising blue eyes that she would stare  
into for hours at a time if they went out. But who was she kidding, Troyella would always be, they were in love, the only way they were ever gonna break up  
was if one of them cheated. She stopped short in her thoughts as an evil grin spread across her perfect face.  
"Ryan Come here," Sharpay called to her brother, who immediately came runing towards his sister."Ryan what do you think about getting to kiss  
Gabriella Montez?"  
" Shes going out with Troy though," he answered a confused look spreading across his face.  
"Exactly," She smirked.  
On the following Monday Sharpay's plan was fully formed, and she and Ryan had it down to a T. So t eight o' clock Monday Morning Sharpay and Ryan  
entered the school threw the double doors at the front of the school. When the first four periods of the day were done, and it was time for the Senior  
lunch. Ryans locker was right next to Gabriellas, so they always saw each other between periods.  
" Hi Ryan!" Gabriella said in her sweet voice. H felt his phone vibrate indicating the had an incoming text.  
From: Sharpay  
Troys coming ur way.  
He looked up and saw Troy on his way to pick up Gabriella From her locker so they could go to lunch. Ryan Grabbed the back of Gabriellas head and  
pulled her head towards his own, and forced his tongue into her mouth, she was froze with shock and didn't move, she just let him massage her tongue with his own, Finnaly she  
jerked her head away and slapped Ryan across his face, but it was too late, Troy had already seen them. He was running down the hallway towards the doors to the parking lot.  
"Wait! Troy! Please Troy just Wait! Let me explain!" Gabriella called running after him trying to catch up. She finnaly caught up to him as he climbed into his truck.  
" Troy! Please sstop! Just listen! Please!"  
He didn't say anything, he just stared at her and she really wished he would say something so that the silence would be broken, but he didn't, he started the truck and  
drove away, leaving her all alone in the parking lot. She walked back into the school, and got her purse, ready to leave, then she realized sh had some business to attend to.  
She walked into the cafeteria and looked around for Ryan. He was sitting at the table were all of the other drama kids sat. Ryan didn't see her coming his way until he  
laid a single finger on his shoulder. She leaned towards himand seductively hispered in his ear," Your a really good kisser, Ryan. You wanna show me how you did that again."  


Ryan Slowly stood up and followed Gabriella out of the cafeteria and into the janitors closet. Ryan leaned in and tried to kiss gabriella. " You don't honestly think  
that I would kiss you after what you just did to me?"  
"I was Hoping That maybe..."  
" Well Iwas thinking that if you dont tell Troy that you kissed me and I slapped you, I will KILL you!"  
"How about a kiss first," he said leaning in once more trying to kiss her.  
"My dad's a police officer," she said pushing him away.  
"Fine I'll Tell him."  
"Ryan, Why did you kiss me?"  
"Oh... I just wanted to," He answered knowing that if he told her the real reason Sharpay would kill him.  
Gabriella shook her head and opened the janitors closet, stepping out followed after Gariella. Lunch had just let out and Chad and a bunch of Troys other friends walked  
by. Gabriella made her way to sixth period which was chemistry, and sat next to her best friend Taylor. Gabiella would glance across the class room every now and then and see  
that sharpay was staring at her with an evil smirk on her face.  
" Whats she looking at you for," Taylor asked.  
" I don't know, but it's starting to freak me out."  
Gabriella couldn't wait until the bell rang and it was time for gym. She loved volleyball and they were playing that period. Taylor set the ball so that Gabriella could  
spike it but instead of spiking it, she stared off into space asthe ball came down with a thud against her head. A loud giggle escaped Sharpays mouth, and Coach westerfield sent  
an evil look sharpays way.  
" Sorry," Gabriella Whispered to Taylor. She rubbed the spot on her head where The ball had hit her.  
"Montez, You Ok?" The coach asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine coach I just blanked out," Gabriella answered.  
Gabriella was more than happy when the final bell rang and she was free to go home where she could think. She decided that before she went home she better stop buy the  
Boltens and see if Troy was home yet. She pulled onto Troy's street and noticed a strange car in the drive way, as she got closer, she recognized it as Sharpays car, and Ryan  
was sitting in the back seat, but Sharpay Was no where to be found, which meant she must be inside...With Troy. Gabriella felt as though her heart might fall out of her body. She  
turned and drove the few blocks back to her house. She jumped out of the car and ran into the houe slamming the door behind her."Hi Honey, How was yourd-" Gabriella didnt stop to  
answer or even let her mom finish her sentence. She ran up the stairs two steps at a time and rushed into her bedroom laying face down on the bed. She heard the door open and her  
mom sat down on the other side of the bed.  
"Mom..It's...Me and...Troy...Were...Over," She said through her tears.  
" Oh Gabi, what happened," Maria Montez rubbed her daughters back soothingly.  
"Ryan Evans! Actually It was probably more of Sharpay."  
"What did they do Baby"  
"Troy was coming to get me so that we could go to lunch, and Ryans locker is right next to mine. Well right when Troy started to come our way, Ryan just grabbed me and  
started to make out with me. Of course Troy saw and left. And then After school I drove 

over to the Bolten's and Sharpays car was parked in the driveway and she was inside the  
house, alone with Troy.


End file.
